Bebé caducado
by Pitukel
Summary: La vida te da segundas oportunidades y Ulquiorra no puede evitar pensar en la suerte que él a tenido de una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y ser feliz en su extraño mundo. Un resumen asqueroso lo se.


**Bleach no es mío si no de Tite Kubo. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** - Spoiler (Muy poco)**

**-Pareja principal: Ulquiorra/Orihime.**

**Este es mi primer fic Ulquihime y no se como saldrá, yo el menos espero que pasable y sea leíble.**

**Gracias por adelantados por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El destino es caprichoso e incierto, tiene deparado a cada individuo un millar de sorpresas que la mayoría no sabe como interpretar cuando estas aparecen y que por supuesto a cada quien es diferente.

Nadie sabe como actuar cuando eso ocurre y él, orgulloso y prepotente tenia que reconocer que tampoco sabia que hacer.

No sabía como había acabado así, viviendo una vida normal.

Recordaba haber cuidado de ella en Las Noches todos los días de faltos de sol y de eternas lunas en estado creciente y luminosa. Obligándola a comer cuando se negaba a probar bocado, cuidando que nadie salvo él se acercara a su habitación, procurando que sujetos desagradable como 5ª Espada Nnoitra Gilga se le acercara o que 6ª Espada Grimmjom Jeagerjaquez se la llevara para buscar al shinigami sustituto en busca de pelea.

Nadie podía acercarse excepto su señor Aizen-sama.

Recordaba cada uno de sus días al cuidado de ella, como la sometía al maltrato emocional y robándole las esperanzas de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero nunca logró tal cosa, solo consiguió caer rendido él ante la curiosidad que la humana le causaba con su acérrima fé en el corazón y los sentimientos.

Para él eso era absurdo, sin sentido, todo aquello que sus ojos no podían ver no existía, pero ella seguía anclada en decir lo contrario y eso solo lo dejaban más confuso y en cierta manera perdido.

El día de la batalla final contra la sociedad de almas, cuando peleó contra el origen de la esperanza de la extraña humana descubrió que aunque nunca lo hubiera sabido, que sus ojos no lo hubieran visto, ni sus sentidos percibido, nunca. Si que tenía corazón y lo sintió uno segundos antes de convertirse en cenizas con una ultima imagen de la mujer intentando tomarle de la mano.

Lo más extraño fue abrir los ojos un día y encontrase con el techo blanco de una sencilla habitación.

Se observó las manos sin poder comprender que ocurría ¿No debería de estar muerto?, cuando se tocó el rostro sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al sentir su siempre piel fría siendo ahora calida. De manera inconsciente desplazó su pálida mano al lado izquierdo de su cabeza y lo que más se temía fue lo que obtuvo.

Su casco de huevo Holow no estaba.

La puerta corredera se abrió dejando al otro lado a un hombre de extensa musculatura con trenzas en el pelo, anteojos y bigote, al verle despierto dijo algo a alguien que parecía estar a su lado y seguidamente se apartó.

Entró un hombre realmente extraño que no paraba de mirarlo de arriba a bajo escondiendo sus ojos con ese sombrero que llevaba puesto.

-Me alegra de que te despertaras al fin 4ª Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. –Se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin responder. –Si que eres de pocas palabras, bien iremos a lo importante directamente. Te estarás preguntando que hacer aquí ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Pues has vuelto a la vida.

-Eso puedo verlo yo mismo.

-Déjame acabar antes muchacho. –Sacó un abanico de una de las mangas del yukata y escondió su boca tras el. –Has vuelto a la vida si, pero no como Hollow, ni arrancar y mucho menos shinigami ninguno de esos, has vuelto a la vida como un humano.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué no te buscas entonces tu agujero Hollow?

Eso hizo, entreabrió el yukata que o bien le habían puesto por haberlo encontrado desnudo o que ya hubiera aparecido con el. Se llevó la mano al cuello rápidamente, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ese agujero que lo traspasaba de lado a lado ya no estaba.

Miró de forma desafiante al tipo del sombrero.

-No me mires así chico, no tengo culpa de nada, yo solo te ayudé cuando apareciste en Hueco mundo como humano impidiendo que los pocos de tu antes especie te devoraran vivo.

Se quedó pensando lo que le acababa de contar. Ahora era humano, un débil y patético humano, con cuerpo frágil y endeble que necesitaba de ciertas necesidades primarias para poder sobrevivir. Una basura.

Pero pensando en todo eso, si había resucitado seria por algún motivo o causa que pudiera justificar su presencia. No por nada nadie regresa después de la muerte y menos con sus antiguaos poderes totalmente intactos como él los sentía recorriendo por su cuerpo.

-Shinigami, dime la causa de porque estoy aquí.

El tipo de extraño sombrero oscureció la mirada y se tornó serio sentándose junto a él.

-Aun se desconoce el motivo de tú regreso, pero hay alguien de quien se sospecha por su poder y creo que ya debes de conocerla… creemos que de forma inconsciente fue Inoue Orihime quien restauro tus cenizas y te devolvió la vida.

-La mujer.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz seguido de un berrido estridente que le producía jaqueca.

Hastiado por perder su tan preciada tranquilidad y silencio, tomo la cosa con una mano que antes estaba en su regazo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una solución para silenciar eso y hacer desaparecer el olor.

-Mujer.

-¿Si Ulquiorra-kun?

-Este bebe de espécimen humano esta caducado, apesta.

Orihime se giró para verle.

-¡No cojas así al bebe se te puede caer! – El moreno tenia a la pobre criatura agarrada del body azul pálido por la parte de atrás de manera que quedara colgando de su mano. Tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar. - ¡Eres un insensible y un irresponsable!

-Si lo que digas mujer, pero esa cosa esta pasada de fecha, huele mal.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza? No me llamo mujer, soy Orihime O-R-I-H-I-M-E o puedes llamarme cariño y esto que llamas cosa o bebe de espécimen humano es tú hijo.

-Pues mi hijo esta podrido.

-Nuestro hijo no esta podrido, solo necesita que le cambien el pañal.

-Pues cámbiaselo de una vez mujer. –Como siempre demandante.

-No, yo estoy muy ocupada preparando el almuerzo y estando pendiente de que termine la lavadora para tender la ropa, así que lo cambias tú. – Le devolvió con cuidado el bebe al pelinegro mientras le hacía carantoñas para hacerle reír, Ulquiorra simplemente la miraba con ese rostro inmutable, estático en su sitio. - ¿Todavía estas aquí? Vamos vete de una vez y cámbiale el pañal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no lo haces ahora mismo te tiraré el cucharón de la sopa a la cabeza y le contaré a Kurosaki-kun y a los demás que eres un inútil que no sabe cuidar de su hijo.

Maldita mujer, ahora que era humano y sabia que él no podía atacarla, no porque no pudiera sino porque no lo deseaba, lo amenazaba con decirle sus "defectos" al shinigami sustituto y sus compañeros, ya se imaginaba las risas y las burlas que recibiría de todos ellos aunque se autoproclamaran sus amigos.

Y seguramente el imbécil de Grimmjow que por su mala suerte no murió en la guerra contra la sociedad de almas y fue también convertido extrañamente en humado como él, se mofaría en su cara y le daría golpes en la espalda llamándolo – Inútil de mierda sopla gaitas.

Sabiendo que Orihime cumplía sus amenazas se dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación del pequeño Sora. La pelirroja le puso ese nombre en memoria de su hermano aunque la criatura fuera un clon en miniatura de su padre.

Tumbó al niño en el cambiador para después sacar un pañal limpio junto a las toallitas y los polvos de talco mientras notaba los profundo y brillantes ojos verdes de su hijo mirarlo atentamente.

Si, el destino es caprichoso y misterioso, te depara sorpresas de todo tipo y él tuvo la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Después de que Urahara le explicara todo lo poco que savia de su regreso a la vida, la sociedad de almas decidió catalogarlo como individuo no peligroso y dejarlo hacer su vida con vigilancia al principio de los primeros meses.

Como las nuevas e importantes noticias vuelan deprisa, los amigos de la humana y esta incluida se enteraron de su regreso y fueron a exigir explicaciones de las que él mismo carecía.

Aun así parecieron aceptarlo poco a poco con al principio desconfianza, en especial Ichigo y lo comenzaron integrar, obligado y contra su voluntad en su grupo de amigos, hasta la mujer lo acogió en su departamento.

Había experimentado lo que era una indigestión al probar la comida de la mujer por primera vez en su vida y tuvo que acudir frecuentemente a la clínica del señor Kurosaki para que le recetara medicamentos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró lentamente a esas mezclas explosivas que ella llamaba comida, consiguió eso que los humanos llamaban graduarse en el instituto y la universidad con honores en las dos pues ya sabia todo lo que allí enseñaban, un trabajo estable y según los demás, muy, pero muy bien pagado, con lo cual pudo sacar a la mujer de ese apartamento diminuto e irse los dos a otro más grande, descubrió que dentro de él muy escondido podía albergar sentimientos por los demás siempre y cuando le enseñaran como y lo hizo con la ayuda de la humana con la cual acabó contrayendo nupcias tras unos años de "noviazgo" donde lo enseño a querer de corazón.

De su propio corazón.

Era padre tras haber hecho cosas raras con la humana para poder traer a la criatura al mundo, aunque sin necesidad de engendrar otro hijo tenia la necesidad de aparearse con la mujer a menudo.

Era feliz, muy feliz en su nueva vida aunque tuviera amigos especiales, una mujer muy extraña y un hijo caducado.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Termine, no me convence del todo el fic, es mi primer Ulquihime (una pareja que amo con locura por cierto) y no se como me ha quedado.**

**Agradecería que me dijeran los fallos que vieran tanto de ortografía como en gramática. **

**Gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. **

**Cuídense. 4* (L)**


End file.
